Obtenebration (VTM)
Obtenebration is the trademark Discipline of clan Lasombra which the unearthly control over shadows. The unnatural darkness summoned by Obtenebration is extremely frightening to mortals, animals, and even other Cainites unaccustomed to its use. The exact nature of this Discipline is unknown even among its greatest masters, and it has been a subject of religious, philosophical, and metaphysical debate among vampires for millennia. Its greatest scholars are the followers of the Path of Night and practitioners of Abyss Mysticism, which draws on knowledge of this Discipline in its rituals. While fairly common within the Sabbat, Obtenebration is virtually nonexistent among Camarilla vampires and anyone seen using it would be regarded with extreme suspicion. Obtenebration is said to further damn the vampire who uses it, who removes himself further from God's grace and into the dark pull of the Abyss. For this reason, the user is shunned by animals and humans alike , p. 199. Proficient users may manifest physical changes: Eyes become pools of utter darkness, shadows move of their own accord in her presence, and from time to time, spontaneous Obtenebration effects may manifest , p. 156. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * Shadow Play : Move and shape the natural shadows around you * Shroud of Night : Blanket an area in a cloud of unnatural shadow that obscures light, sound, and heat * Arms of the Abyss : Summon black tentacles from the shadows to assist you * ** Black Metamorphosis: Encase your body in nightmarish armor and grow black tentacles from your sides ** Nightshades: Create temporary objects made of shadow * Tenebrous Form : Transform into pure shadow that can only be harmed by fire, sunlight, or magic Advanced Powers * ** Aegis of Shadows: Cover yourself in powerful shadow armor ** Eyes of the Night See without light, even through supernatural darkness ** Shadowstep: Teleport from shadow to shadow ** Shadow Parasite: Grow a black tentacle within a target until it kills them ** The Darkness Within: Cover a target in a horrid shadow that drains them of blood * ** Darksight: Watch and listen through any shadow in the world ** Fortify Against Ahura Mazda: Your shadows summoned through Obtenebration become resistant to sunlight ** Shadow Twin: Animate your shadow into a weaker duplicate of yourself * ** Dark Hunter: Create a shadow duplicate of yourself that hunts a specific target ** Inner Darkness: Drawn the shadow into yourself to gain great power ** Night Shades: Summon shades to act as your servants ** Oubliette: Lock one person in an Abyssal prison * ** Ahriman's Demesne: Blanket an area in a darkness that devours everything it touches ** Enter the Abyss: Enter and leave the Abyss at any time, allowing you to teleport from shadow to shadow around the world ** Tchernabog: Temporarily blot out the sun in your area * ** Banishment: Send someone to the Abyss for an extended period of time ** Plot Device Rituals The rituals of Obtenebration were developed by Lasombra mystics known as Abyss Mystics, and as such when one's knowledge of Obtenebration includes rituals this Discipline is sometimes instead called Abyss Mysticism. * ** Pierce the Mask: Permanently gain the ability to see through darkness ** The Shadow of Hands That Serve: Summon a small abyssal shadow to serve as a spy or servant * ** The Heart That Beats in Silence: Summon a more powerful abyssal shadow that can attack foes ** Transubstantiation of Essence: Channel the Abyss to heal your wounds more efficiently * ** Drinking the Blood of Ahriman: Raise Physical Attributes to your Obtenebration rating and use Obtenebration powers more easily ** Calling the Hungry Shade: Summon a powerful abyssal creature called a Hungry Shade and attempt to bind it to your service * Reflections of Hollow Revelation : Use a translucent orb of shadow to spy on places miles away * Whispers in the Dark : Fall into torpor and learn hidden secrets from the void * Into the Chasm : Pass through the Abyss to travel anywhere * Evocation of the Oubliette : Snatch a target into an abyssal prison for a number of days * Cry That Slays Light : Learn a syllable that blots out the sun for one hour References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Ritual Level 1 Ritual Level 2 Ritual Level 3 Ritual Level 4 Ritual Level 5 Ritual Level 6 Ritual Level 7 Ritual Level 8 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)